1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device shaped to the outer ear in order to improve the sound quality and fit of various portable ear phones and sound producing equipment. Specifically, the invention is directed to anatomically fitted shells designed to fit securely inside the external ear and provide improved acoustics without the need to maximally increase audio settings while filtering background noise.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of ear buds and in the ear devices are manufactured in the prior art. Ear buds are used in various applications ranging from use in hearing aids, in high end systems typically used by professionals in the television, radio or music industry, and in commercially sold ear buds available for every use in conjunction with portable music players, telephones or other handheld devices.
Such existing universally adaptable ear buds typically fall out of the ear canal or cause discomfort. Improved versions rely on a deep and tight insertion into the ear canal to keep the device in the ear and prevent it from falling out. This type of deep and tight insertion technique tends to result in painful rubbing of the ear buds inside the ear canal and can also seal the ear canal. As a result, the user can experience irritation and discomfort, particularly after long uninterrupted use. Further, completely sealing the ear canal from the user's environment may have dangerous implications. It may affect a user's ability to hear ambient sound by reducing the intensity of the sound, and it may alter the user's ability to localize sound, particularly in the high frequencies where interaural sound pressure differences are the primary cue for localization. Also, even with the tight seal these devices continue to fall out of the ear canal due to their shape and the material from which they are made.
Many prior art devices are sold purely as ear bud adapters, without any internal electronics for the transmission of sound. Most commercially sold ear buds consist of an audio device implanted into a typically round plastic core with a rubberized shell. An example of a prior art ear bud adapter can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,156 issued to Mauney et al (“Mauney”). Mauney discloses an ear bud adapter designed to minimize protrusion into the ear canal by providing a protrusion helix of the ear bud to fit under the crux of the ear's helix. This device is deficient however in that the balance of the device weight is outside the user's ear tending to cause the ear buds to slip out of the ear, particularly during physical activity such as running.
In addition, in the ear hearing aids used for people who have hearing loss are typically made in a skin tone color in order to blend into the wearer's ear. In reality, such devices stand out and can result in an awkward looking appearance. Such designs have in past resulted in a negative stigma being associated with hearing aid devices as they are not fashionable and tend to look like machinery. Such devices can negatively affect the self esteem of hearing impaired people, and in particular children. Therefore placing a device in the ear canal that looks like a hearing aid also can have those associations.
Moreover, prior art universal ear buds, when used in conjunction with portable music devices, tend to require high decibel audio settings in order for music to be heard clearly. Such devices typically have poor acoustics and do not filter out interfering ambient noises thus requiring the need for ever louder audio settings. Of course such high level audio settings are proposed to be a leading cause of hearing loss in the general population.
Several high end ear buds have been developed for professionals requiring sound in their ears without bulky headsets. Television and music industry people routinely apply these solutions. Unfortunately the technology applied to these high technology solutions is costly and not a reasonable solution for a general public commercial release because they require custom made ear molds that fit only one individual.
In light of the above current prior art deficiencies a new and improved in the ear device shape is needed that provides the wearer with added fit and comfort without completely sealing off the wearer's ear from ambient noise. In addition there exists a need for new and improved in the ear device that remains situated in the wearer's ear especially during physical activity. Furthermore, there is a need for a new and improved in the ear device that removes the present negative stigma of hearing aid devices. Additionally there is a need for a more fashionable and fully functional in the ear device for use with universal audio devices that can help remove the stigma of in the ear hearing aids. Finally, a new and improved in the ear device is needed for universal fit so that production costs can be reduced such that sale to the general public can be accomplished at a reasonable per unit cost.